Discontinue Fate
by Darkness Shadowed
Summary: The youngest Weasley is tired of the world treating her like she isn't capable of doing anything. Draco is living a dangerous life that has him walking a fine line between black and white. Both of them are ready to discontinue their fates.


Hey, it' me, Stevie. I don't own Harry Potter (obviously) or anything else you recognize.

XXX

**Chapter 1**

"Ginevra Molly Weazley," The pretty red head's mother shouted in her face. "If I have told you once, I have told you a thousand times. You are not to wear your brothers cast off shirts," evidently she had a problem with the shirt that read 'I'm a beater by hobby as well as profession'.

"I was wondering what happened to that one," Fred commented with a grin. Ginny just rolled her eyes. Her mother liked girly clothes, her brothers liked tomboy clothes. The only thing the two factions agreed on was that she had to be completely covered, and no part of her figure should be outlined in a flattering way. Quite annoying in truth.

"Quiet Fred. Ginny dear, why don't you go put on that lovely shirt I bought for you last weekend," Her mother said coaxingly. Hermione Granger had the audacity to smile. The girl had no idea how lucky she was. She only had Ron flipping out over her state of dress. Harry liked to show off his girlfriend of 2 years. Ginny smiled sweetly.

"Fine," She ran up the stairs two at a time. She was wearing baggy jeans that sat low on her hips, Fred's old shirt hung to mid-thigh. She tore off the shirt and pulled on the dainty little lilac tank top with darker purple lace edging it. She glanced in the mirror and shook her head. Her hair was back in its usual ponytail, which hung in a straight fall to her butt. A large expanse of quidditch toned abs was showing. The pants wouldn't stay up if she chose to pull them up at all. She grinned at her reflection and ran down the stairs again.

"What is that?" Her mother demanded. There was a sparkling silver moon just above Ginny's belly button with a sparkling star, this one gold, inside her belly button.

"I had my belly button pierced for graduation with some friends," Ginny told her.

"I knew I had a daughter somewhere," Her father said with a smile. Ginny grinned at the man.

"I thought you would change your pants as well," Her mother started in that sickly sweet voice that meant she wasn't pleased at all.

"I think she should go put the other shirt back on," George commented darkly. Ginny was the only one that didn't see that she was beautiful. She had high cheek bones, large eyes spaced widely, a thin nose with a little bump in the middle, and a wide mouth. There was a light dusting of freckles over her nose and cheeks, but those were the only ones that she had on her body. She, Charlie, and Bill were the only ones in the family that tanned and never went Lobster red. Her neck was long and her shoulders a bit wide while the rest of her was thin and shallowly curved, well muscled and defined. Her breasts weren't large, but they weren't small either, and her legs went on for days. She looked like a muggle super model.

"She can go as she is. We are already late," Her father reminded them all. Her mother frowned at her and waved them all out the door.

"Tell me why I had to come again?" Ginny demanded of them all.

"It's a charity quidditch match. Harry and Ron are playing as well as a few others. As the only daughter of the minister you are required to attend," Her father explained with a grin. Ginny made a face.

Her last year of school had just ended. Her father had been placed as the minister of magic after Cornelius Fudge had died of a heart attack. Her mother was still the same Molly Weazley. She refused to let the house elves that now lived in their home cook their food. They did de-gnome the garden and clean the house though. Ginny had suddenly found herself a constant character in the society columns of the paper. Quite annoying in truth. Her brother Ron, surprisingly enough, was working in the department of magical games, and Harry was playing seeker for the chuddly cannons, who actually had a shot at the quidditch cup this season. Ginny was the only one without a job and she wasn't sure why she continued to allow her siblings and parents to bully her into going to so many high society functions. Everyone acted as if everything were normal, while the war against Voldemort continued to creep forward to them.

"Right," She smiled thinly. They all trooped out and got into the black limo that was waiting for them. Ginny herself had been looking into charities and what she could do to help worthwhile ones instead of the jokes that her mother took on. Honestly, 'house elf awareness'? They were happy cleaning, why stop them? And 'fashioning the uneducated'? Please. Who cares if they don't know what the height of fashion is? Ginny of course, was known for walking around in 'atrocious' clothing, or at least that's what the columns said. Then again, she was also known to get into fights with people that pissed her off, that included celebrities and journalists. She plopped down in the car, scratching her nose with one finger.

When her father had been elevated to Minister of Magic, they had inherited 14 homes, well mansions actually. It was quite odd really. The Burrow had been given to Harry so that he would have a home of his own. Hermione and Ron lived with him.

Right now she and the others were actually in their mansion in london at the moment, or just leaving it anyway. The car only had Hermione, Ginny's parents, and the twins in it. Everyone else was already there, except Charlie, who was taking care of a sick infant dragon. Her father was dressed in a three piece brown suit, his red hair combed neatly. Her mother was wearing dark red dress robes, dress robes were all her mother wore anymore. Hermione was in a dark blue skirt and a lighter blue fitted top with fluttering sleeves. The twins had yet again dressed almost alike. Their hair had grown a bit shaggy, but that was fine because it was in style. They both wore black dress shoes, black dress pants, and untucked white button up dress shirts. Fred's was open all the way down and you could see his wife beater (which was tucked in) and the black leather belt. George's was buttoned (except for the top two) and he was wearing a hemp necklace with a bludger hanging from it.

"I suppose it would be bad sport to boo the brothers?" Fred asked after a moment.

"Just a bit," Hermione answered with a grin. She was working as an apprentice medi-witch at St. Mungo's. She had even become and Animagus in her last year; She was a lovely little barn owl.

"Good to know, we'll boo Harry instead," Fred said brightly. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Not if you don't want your prank lab destroyed," Hermione told the two playfully. They moved to there knees in front of her and made a large show of begging and groveling. Ginny loved all of her brothers dearly. Percy (her least favorite of the six, but she loved him nonetheless) had married Penelope Clearwater. The other five were all single and considered quite the 'catch', then again so was she, but she tried to ignore that.

"We're here," Her father said brightly as the car stopped. Someone opened the door for them and Her parents got out, followed by Hermione and Fred, then herself, then George. The twins had decided that they were going to flank their sister. She turned golden eyes flecked with green at a few of the reporters, but ignored them for the most part. They entered the stadium and walked up to the best seats. Ginny plopped down in a chair and rested a cheek on her fist.

"Could you put on a smile for the crowd? Make any effort at all?" Her mother asked through her smile. She waved at camera's and people alike. Ginny shrugged.

"What do you want me to do?" Ginny demanded tiredly.

"Make an effort to be a lady," Her mother told her. Ginny shrugged and then stood up and stretched with a large yawn before flopping bonelessly into her chair again. Her mother frowned softly at her.

"Lovely Ginny," Her father called drily from where he was talking to someone. She smiled sweetly at him. She wasn't exactly a daddy's girl, but she did prefer her father to her mother.

"Why did you agree to come at all?" Her mother question. Ginny looked at her for a moment before shaking her head in slight disbelief.

"Because you forced me," She told her mother.

"_Hello all! Welcome to the seventeenth annual A-S-F-U-C charity quidditch match_," Lee Jordan was a professional Quidditch commentator for Magical Sports Radio (MSR). The ASFUC was the Aurors Suffering From Unforgivable Curses. It really was a good charity to work with.

"Hello Gorgeous," Fred flopped into the seat beside Ginny. She smiled at her brother.

"What do you want now?" She asked with a fake sigh.

"The constant adoration of our favorite sister," George told her, taking the seat on her other side, effectively blocking the girl from her mother.

"Now now, you shouldn't play favorites, I mean, do you two _always_ have to be mean to poor Percy," Ginny said loudly in exasperation.

"You two are not to talk about your brother when he is not here," Their mother told them sternly. The two scowled playfully at the girl.

"Very cute Gin," Fred told her.

"Well, we know who wears the pants between him and Penelope," George said with a laugh.

"Well, she likes to dominate," Ginny said innocently. The twins laughed loudly as their best friend announced the players. In the end the team that Harry was playing for won, 160 - 30. It was a three hour game.

"Well, that ended like we figured," The twins shook hands in front of Ginny as she shook her head at them.

Ginny stood and left the private box that her family had used and ran down the steps. She nodded and smiled at people as she ran down. She ran into the quidditch area, no one daring to stop her.

"Boys," she called. She walked into the changing rooms, ignoring the people of both sexes that were in various stages of undress.

"Hey Ginny," Bill said with a grin.

"Hi Bill," She said brightly, hugging her shirtless oldest brother.

"What are you in search of kiddo?" He asked her with a grin.

"An alibi," She smiled sweetly. He raised a single eyebrow.

"Why am I suddenly fearing for my life?" He asked her.

"Tell mum I'm going shopping and that you knew that already and that I planned it a week ago. I have to get away from that prison they call home," Ginny said desperately.

"And I am helping you why?" he asked her, frowning slightly at her belly button.

"Because you love me and you know how I feel. You felt it once also, only now it's worse because not only am I the youngest I'm the only girl," Ginny whined at him.

"When did you get that?" He pointed at her belly button.

"Graduation. I don't show off my stomach so no one saw it," Ginny shrugged. Her brother grinned.

"Mum just saw it for the first time, didn't she?" He asked with a laugh. Ginny glowered at him. "Course I'll cover for you," He ruffled her head and she slapped his hand.

"Thanks a bunch," She apparated to Diagon alley and then walked out into Muggle London.

XXX

The young man walked down the london street with his hands in his pockets, the eyes of every woman and some men on his figure. It wasn't so much the fact that he was drop dead gorgeous that caught everyone's attention, it was more his bearing and the aura he gave off. He was all that was confidant and dangerous. His tall thin body wiry with muscle, his long hair hanging partly in his eyes. The man wore black slacks with black shoes and a black button up dress shirt that was un tucked and had the top few buttons undone. Around his neck was a necklace of small black beads that fell just to the hollow of his throat. His face was rather elfin, thin with high cheek bones and a pointed chin, silvery gray eyes that turned up slightly at the corners. His nose was thin and straight, his lips wide and thin. He didn't smile, in fact his expression was rather blank, almost like a mask. His pale white skin seemed paler because of his white blonde hair, giving him an angelic look. The young man turned into a rather dilapidated looking shop called the leaky cauldron.

"Draco," Called a man in the back corner. The young man turned at the sound of his name and walked over to the tall bat-like man sitting in the corner.

"Hello Snape," The young man said, his voice low but oddly musical.

"I am afraid that as the war comes ever closer I lose more and more trust from the dark lord," Snape told him, looking out a window. Draco took a seat beside the older man.

"What do you mean? Lucius has said nothing of you to me," Draco told him.

"Your father wouldn't would he," Snape said with a self deprecating laugh, "It's well known that you admire me,"

"What did you want me to meet you here for," Draco demanded.

"I'm afraid that I will be uncovered sooner rather than later," Snape told him.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Draco asked him, emotionless.

"You will have to be the one to kill me," Snape told him with an amused smile. Draco frowned.

"Kill you? You are the best Spy the order has," Draco told him. Snape shook his head.

"No, you are," He told his protégé.

"You bring back more information, you are higher in the circle," Draco started to list.

"Dumbledore, Lupin, you and I are the only ones aware of your duplicity. Half the information I get comes from you, and after you kill me, you will be just as I high as I am currently. You can't show weakness. You will know what to do when the time comes," Snape told the younger man. Draco looked around at the other patrons and then his gaze fell on one group in particular. There was a man with his son sitting at a table. The son was looking at his father as his father read his newspaper and ignored the boy.

"Know now that I do not want to do this. When the time comes I will not hesitate to do my duty," Draco told the other man, still not looking at him.

"I expected nothing less," Snape said with a nod of his head. Draco shrugged before standing up and heading back out to muggle london. He walked down the street, glancing in windows as he went. He checked out the women in his vicinity, some were worth looking at. A woman farther up the street caught his attention for a moment. Tall, thin, dark red hair, pale skin. His attention moved to the Rolls that had just pulled over beside him.

"Get into the car," Came a feminine voice from inside the car. Draco sighed silently and obeyed.

"Hello mother," He said to the woman beside him. Tall, thin, elegant, this was Narcissa Malfoy.

"What were you thinking walking around with those creatures?" His mother demanded as the drove.

"I was shopping for a present for you," He told his mother with a smirk. She raised a single eyebrow at him. Draco liked his mother. He didn't love her, but then, Narcissa Malfoy was not the type that you loved. She was the type you worshipped from afar. That was why his father had married her. She was gorgeous, but in an icy way. She didn't know what to do with a child, so she treated him like she would anyone else, though with a little more warmth.

"I do not appreciate being lied to," Narcissa told him.

"The package should arrive in an hour or so," Draco said with a shrug.

"Fine, because you went to so much trouble to cover up whatever was the real reason you were out, I will let it slide. Especially since I like gifts," She told him with a small smile.

"Thank you for the ride mother," Draco told her as they pulled into the drive.

"Of course dear," She said as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.


End file.
